MataCraft Wiki
Welcome to the MataCraft Wiki This wiki is an official source of information on the MataCraft Minecraft mod, a modification based on LEGO's hit line BIONICLE. Topic What is BIONICLE? BIONICLE is an adventure story created by LEGO. It's about how a group of alien scientists called the Great Beings constructed a giant robot body that was so big it contained islands and countries in each of its body parts. The robot was controlled by a spirit the Great Beings made, named Mata Nui. Its task was to collect information from all over the universe and heal a broken planet, Spherus Magna, which had shattered into three planets. When Mata Nui made to reunite the planets, his brain's (Metru Nui, the Island City) governor, Makuta Teridax and his brothers injected an virus into the city's core, causing Mata Nui to fall into deep sleep. In Mata Nui's absence, the Makuta would move to take control of the giant robot, and either kill or banish Mata Nui. However, the Makutas' plans were delayed by the heroic Toa. In the end, when all things seemed right, that Mata Nui would finally awaken and bring peace to the Matoran Universe again, Teridax's voice sounded from the skies of the Matoran Universe: Teridax had successfully taken over the robot body. He expelled Mata Nui from the body and imprisoned him within a Kanohi mask. Little did Teridax know, Mata Nui had rebuilt himself a weak, mortal body, and had made friends with the natives of the planet he landed on, which happened to be the largest of Spherus Magna's three pieces. Teridax sensed an growing threat from the place he cast away Mata Nui and the Kanohi mask. He flew to the planet and met Mata Nui, who had found a prototype robot body created by the Great Beings, which was slightly smaller than the one Teridax was currently in control of. Mata Nui tried to make peace with Teridax, but the Makuta turned down his offer, and struck the first blow of the battle. Just as things looked dark, Mata Nui used his position to his advantage. Before the fight, he had sent two beams of gravitational energy to the two other chunks of Spherus Magna. Now one of the planets was behind Teridax. Mata Nui pushed the being whom he had once been so close to, almost like a brother, into the path of the landing planet. Teridax's head was taken by the planet, and was finally killed. Most of the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe managed to escape from the critically damaged robot to the newly rejoined Spherus Magna. Mata Nui then used his remaining energy to fill the planet once more with rich life. With his duty done, he said his goodbye to his peoples. But he has fell only into another deep sleep... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse